


the saga of saints and sinners

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, several time periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-25 17:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: ...their love was timeless...sorry, no beta





	1. Chapter 1

The night is clear which is not a good sign of what is ahead. As always, Gideon is full of doubts and fears. Although it would never show it, because he was the leader of several tribes.  
This little bit of time before the battle, he sat on the bed in the tent while around almost eerie silence.  
God promised him victory and he believed Him. He was so small in front of God, as all of us, and God still chose him. Anyway, he allowed ourself a few moments of suspicion and thinking ...

Then hears the silent voice "Gideon ..." as calls him. The only man he was willing to entrust his life and who would quiet him for a moment. Jude had slept for a some time, but he would always feel his discomfort, like now. He pulled it off to the narrow bed and embraced him. "Shhhh ..." he whispered softly and Gideon closed his eyes. While Jude is with him, nothing can go wrong. While Jude caresses his broad back, Gideon falls asleep in an instant.

*

It's early in the morning, after a few hours restless sleep, when he feels Jude's hand on his shoulder. He is already prepared to always follow him wherever he needs.

Gideon with 300 people moves to battle against the army of several thousand, but he believed in God's promise, and he also believed in Jude. That was far more than many had on their side.

The battle rages for twenty-three days and nights. All are on the end of strength, but Gideon is needed just look at Jude's eyes to rise again. 

When it's almost over, it turns just to see how Jude falls "Nooooo ..." he hears his voice, but because of the masses of people can not immediately reach him. When he finally succeeds, kneels and puts head in his lap "Jude, Jude ..." he says hysterically, but he has arrived too late. Jude does not hear him anymore.  
His friend, brother, his strength, love... it all disappeared in seconds. Why? Why he? Oh, God ....

After a great victory, Gideon did not celebrated. The only person he loved it’s gone.

*

He had the women, the children, the people who followed him in the upcoming years, but Gideon never get over, never reconciled with God.

And God punished him for a long, productive life. With everything he had and did not want. Without the only person he loved, who has not been there long ago.

That night when was the last time close old eyes and before he faced the Creator, Gideon see Jude and somehow he knows they will meet again ...


	2. Chapter 2

Jude was among the first to begin to follow the Teacher. He realized very quickly that this one day would be very bad ended, but he was still listen him because there was something magical in his teaching. Jude absorbed every word, every movement and his actions.

It was not Jude alone, there were a lot of them. Young and old.   
The teacher most liked Ivan, the youngest among them. He never made a difference among others, but he felt he needed the most care for him and knew that one day the Father would do great things for him.

Jude has met many people, both good and bad, on all these trips, but Gideon was something special. They were peers, but he was much more serious. Gideon support his mother and himself on a small piece of land. Jude often came back to them because in Gideon had found a real friend. His mother often knew to feed him and accepted him as own son.

Sometimes Gideon joined him at meetings when the Teacher taught. It was more there for Jude, but little by little he accepted what he had preached.

It was necessary to have great faith and to fight with the distrust by unbelievers because of what the Master was talking about. As he began to change, Jude began to change too. He did not see him so often, he did not come to his home as before. When they are rarely seen, Jude was nervous and absent. Gideon was more and more concerned.

He even approached the Master and asked for advice, but He looked sadly at him. "Each of us chooses his way..." Gideon did not understand, as did most of the things He was talking about, but for some reason believed him.

And then came the sad days when the Teacher began to suffer increasing pressure because of his preaching. The culmination of all was the day of torture and crucifixion along with the biggest criminals.

All this was difficult to understand. Perhaps Jude was somewhere near to help him. And then he heard some stories that Jude had sold the Master. Gideon could not believe that all this was true. Did his friend changed so much? How is that possible?

Wandering aimlessly that night when it all happened, it seemed to him to see someone in the garden. So find Jude hung on a cherry tree where they spent so much time together. Gideon slid it gently and laid him on the ground. If he could not figure out what had happened to his friend, now it is clear to him that even Jude could not.

Before getting him to the burial ground, he finds something in his pocket. There was no silver coins or something from Master.   
It was something Gideon had given him long ago, and he knew he loved him, just like he did.  
He understood something else too, that this was not the first time they met, nor the last ...


	3. Chapter 3

Jude had a huge property and he was one of the most important member of society, respected in several districts. He had countless workers and was strict but fair. He did a lot of work by himself, and that was what he asked from his vassals.

He married twice, but both women died young. He did not even have children to comfort him. His heart became harder, but he did not want to harassing people around him.

He got up early and went to the estate. One morning he found a young man who fell asleep under a tree. It was summer and he seemed to want to get away from the heat. It looked as if he needed food and clothes, and maybe some job.

He get off the horse and gently touched him with his foot. The young man does not wake up. He slides down and sits in the shade and watches him. He knew all his people, and he was not one of them. But..., he was so familiar to him, he knows from where. From dreams that have long tortured him.   
He was sure that the sleeping boy has blue eyes like the sky. And when he woke up and looked at him scared, Jude calmed him down, "Do not worry, I will not do anything to hurt you. Do we know each other? Are you looking for a job? "He asks, and the boy nodded and stood up.

"I do not know you. I went to look for a job, but for two days I did not even get to eat or sleep." Boy smiles shyly, "I'm Gideon."

Jude stood up too "Excellent. If you want you can go with me" Gideon took up his modest bag and climbed up with him on the horse and they went to the house.

The next days Jude happily concludes he was right to hire him. He was shy and self-sufficient but worthy. He saw to it that Gideon because misery went on this long journey. He tried and Jude appreciate that.

One night he found him sleeping at the barn, paying attention to the cow that is supposed to calve. Jude only covers him with blanket and goes back to the house.   
Somehow he wanted to get closer, but Gideon would always keep himself stand aloof. Not only to him, but to other people. It was rather time spent with animals.

By the time Jude named him the chief shepherd and Gideon was delighted that somebody did something nice to him.  
Gideon came after dinner "Master, can I come in?" Jude waved and offered him to sit down. He sit still while Jude is doing something at home. When Jude sits across from him and asks what he needs, he just stretches out his hand. When he opened hand, Jude in his palm saw the perfect carved wooden figurine of horse.  
He looks at the figure, and in Gideon with tears in his eyes. No one has done anything good for him for a long time. "Thanks," he says quietly, kneeling in front of him, and without a word, put his head in his lap. Gideon lowered his hand and caressed him as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
They are not a master and a servant at this moment. Just two souls that have recognized each other from ancient times ...


	4. Chapter 4

In love and in the war, everything is permissible...  
Gideon remembered how old people were talking about. But in his short life he saw only wars.

He was barely ten years old and they already send him to war for goals he did not understand. He believed in God, but it was not normal for him. In His name, who is gentle and good, in this way fight to lead lost souls to Christianity?

The battles lasted for months, respite is almost not there. Every day, food and water were less and less.  
Gideon lacks his family. Mother, father, and sisters who have not seen for ages.   
When they took him, he was still a boy. He was already a man now. Nevertheless, he had the heart that he suffered at home and did not understand all this madness.

*

One evening commander sent him to check what was happening to the prisoners, and after a modest dinner he went to the tent where there were a few dozen scared young people his age.  
He glances through the room and on one of the beds he saw a black-haired young man who was obviously ill. He had the fever. Nobody paid attention to him, so Gideon came and looked at him a little better. He knows what he needs and goes to the his tent and collects drugs and clothes and brings everything to the prisoners' tents. He is sitting near him all night, changing cold compress and giving him a little fluid. Before the morning the fever started to fall, so Gideon was asleep on the floor .

Gideon wince when feels someone's hand on his face. Remember where it is, and see that the boy woke up   
"Hey, are you better?" He just nodded.

From that day, Gideon often visited him. He feared for boy safety.   
He could not pronounce his real name and say he would call him Jude. The boy just smiles. So it will be safer because maybe if someone catch them, they can say they are on the same side.   
But their happiness does not last long.

The captives will be transferred to another camp and Gideon does not know how to do to keep a friend. He fears if he's gone he'll never see him again. He decides in a moment. The night before removal, he silently sneaks into the tent and awaken Jude, so they both manage to avoid guard and disappear in the night.

Now they just realize that they are all against world. Two boys from opposite sides who do not belong nowhere. They have no one to contact, only to each other. They go wherever, just to be as far from the war. They will go as long as have this little food and water, and then they will probably be able to catch something. It's important to get off the main roads. They hope that nobody will even notice that they have disappeared.

Perhaps naively thought they could get away from all this, and in some way they are.   
Long wander aimlessly and when one night snow falls, they simply fall asleep forever, together...


	5. Chapter 5

Jude lived in the house full of women. Early lost his father, and his mother raised him and his four sisters. He was the only man in the family. Of course, he loved them, but he was sometimes tired of constant babbling and strife.

Sometimes he was going to his secret place, where he had at least a little peace. He would be drawn, lost in his minds and hoped that it will not be disturbed.

Mother worked everything to feed them. Over time, she started treat healing herbs and Jude knew it was dangerous. All of them could get in trouble.  
He was afraid of all of them and long thought of what he could do to help. But he was just a boy and he knew it would take some time to do something.

It has been a while and although Jude lived in constant fear, everything was still common. There was little village, everyone knew. Mainly had understanding for the woman who is alone taking care of children.

*

When he was 16, finally he started to work.

Gideon was a young young priest who sometimes turned to their street and helped all those who needed it.  
Jude and he quickly became friends, especially because Gideon was full of interesting stories. Jude was never far from his village, worked hard to help the family, and just did not know how many interesting things exist. He could not even imagine that there was a big and colorful world out there that Gideon had brought in his stories and books.

Both of them were too young to understand what was going on around them, but the times were tough and soon they will find out. Unfortunately, in the hardest possible way.

One night, an inquisitor came to Jude's mother. It was in vain the cry of the sisters, the demands and explanations. They took her away and Jude could not do anything.  
The next day he tried to find something from Gideon, but he did not know anything more. 

In the fortress where the prisoners were held, she was taken to trial and sentenced to death, irrespective of her actually humanitarian work.  
Priests who were supposed to be closest to God were killed without mercy in His name.

Gideon was one of the few who were not of those, and Jude knew this very well.  
Gideon was the one who brought the bad news, but also someone who they could have at least a little comfort. Jude and his sisters could be considered happy. At least she not publicly declared as a witch and burned at the village square.

None of them could afford long mourning, knowing that whatever just happen they must continue, and now they can only rely on each other.  
Gideon was proud of Jude. Now he became the head of the family and had to worry about everything. He never forgot their friendship. The little time they could catch up on, they would spend talking together. It was relaxing and soothing and Jude loved every minute of it. But he also knew that this could not last long.

Indeed, for some time, Gideon was sent to a remote location to continue serving. Jude stayed here, with his memories. He knew no one could take it, even he knew they would never meet again.   
It will remain him as a shelter to which it can always return, at least is only in his thoughts... until the next life for both ...


	6. Chapter 6

Gideon is no certain how many days they are in the open sea. Much less how he ended up here at all.  
He felt tired and moody until they told him he had a sea sickness. The more they wondered why he work on the ship.  
Work on the boat was harder than he thought, and the sea sickness was all just worsening.

He was enthusiastic when he heard about Ferdinand's expedition. He heard various tales about Captain's plans, and as was young and curious, he wanted to move away from a place where grew up. He did not think well enough, he just knew he wanted to be part of something great, and what could be a bigger than revealing something new. The new land, promised by Captain.

One night a storm raged and the ship swung like a shell. When he thought this was not going to survive, the morning sun came and nausea was finally gone.

*

Because of nausea and work, Gideon has not been able to notice most of the people around.  
But now his eyes keep coming back to the quiet boy who has always been here somewhere. It never seemed to look for anything or to complain, as if it were here to find everyone near at hand. He only knew his name, Jude.

Jude was here for punishment, but he was resourceful so he was well-received. He is not sure what the purpose of the trip is because he never went to school. He grew up in a poor family and he stealing or doing the toughest jobs. He could not lose anything, so he boarded the ship. So far, it was generally good, had at least three meals a day, and neither the job was so hard.

He watched what was going on around him and someone constantly caught up in his eyes. A man who seemed to have not belonged right here. He did not know much about him, not about most of the crew because he was just a servant. Simply, most of the crew did not notice him too, nor is anyone was important as well as his whole life. Jude had long since reconciled with that. 

*

"Jude" one day he heard someone call his name. Thinks he imagines, but then he hears a louder "Jude" and turns to the sound. Dark brown eyes look at him from the top deck. People around him work hard, and nobody cares. Gideon smiled and waved to get up.  
"Do you need something sir?" Jude looks at him right in the eye. Gideon likes how the boy not afraid.  
"I should have some help over the cabin, because I was sick for a long time," Gideon smiled, little bit ashamed about his situation.  
"Of course," Jude smiles back, "I'll come later“ and run because heard someone call him.  
Gideon looks at him and suddenly as if the journey got a new meaning.

*

Jude really came up when he promised and helped him arrange the cabin. After that, day after day, as time goes by, they spend some time together. Gideon has so much to share with him, and Jude is listening to his open mouth. If he did not even know why he was here, Gideon finally found the point.

One morning, Jude woke up someone's loud shouting "Land, land…" He stood up and saw that everyone had come up on the main deck, so he went out. Enthusiastic watch at the island that lies in front of them in its shining and untouched nature. He looked around to see Gideon.

When they comes to a firm ground after so many days spent on the sea, Gideon feel tremendous relief. According to the instructions of the captain, they should be extremely careful. Nobody knows if there are any kind of tribes or unidentified dangerous animals. Gideon might have been cautious, but Jude pulls him all the further and further, happy as never before.  
They could not determine how long they walked, how big a island they were, but they did not care. The new freedom has completely took them over. Jude is sure no one will ask for him, and when they fall asleep that night under the open sky, it does not seem that Gideon does not care too.  
The next morning they move on. They are aware that they have lost, and that they have little food and water, but they will probably will manage somehow. Both are sure of that, so they just keep walking.

This is a new world and it seems that just waiting for them. In one they agreed, they will not come back. They will stay and create their own world, hope for a better life together ...


	7. Chapter 7

The snow covered the city, actually, nothing strange, it's Christmas time. Just like a real winter idyll. Children are sledding, adults drape scarves and coats in rushing last holiday shopping. Everything is hectic and festive, despite the cold.

Merely in a small cottage on the periphery, Jude is devoted to working on his new invention. He liked to be on the move all the time, which calmed him. This was not his first project, he had several successful ones, but something forced him to go further.  
Although a few people who have asked him and approached the local freak, he saying that it was all for the progress of mankind, in fact the truth was different.

Gideon has not been there long ago, and he tried a way to get him back. But he could not say out loud because everyone would think he was a madman. So that's why he was silent about it, and just kept on working.

He did not mind what's going on around him. Anyway, anything else means nothing. No time of year, no matter what anyone has to say. Jude has a goal and will achieve it or die by trying.

In all this, he often forgets to eat and sleep. That's why fortunately the first neighbors, the older couple who visit him occasionally, take care of all the usual things. Jack and Ann do not always understand what Jude is talking about or what he is doing, but he loves him as his own child, so it is not difficult for him to help him. Maybe others think it's weird, but they know him better.

They knew all of his phases and they remembered very well what caused this all. Still as a child he was smarter than other children and always ahead of his time. He had only a grandma, but he has been living in the last few years alone, since she died. So the neighbors simply took care of him and supported him in everything.

They knew something else that Jude never talked about. He recently lost somebody important. He and Gideon were always inseparable friends. Although Gideon was an artist, and Jude scientist, somehow they found a common language.  
But ... last winter, Gideon got sick and suddenly died of tuberculosis. Jude barely recovered. Even harder than the death of a grandmother. Well, he did what he knew best. Even more predictably, he threw himself into his job.

But what they did not know, Jude decided to make a time machine. Even in the days of immense sadness for Gideon, he suddenly came up with that idea.  
Only, what was even worried him once, if luckily he succeeded, did not know what then. The only reason for doing all this was hoping to see those blue eyes and lips that he only kissed once for a moment.

He knew that their love would never be accepted, even Gideon did not understand it, but he wanted them to have at least some time. And so he went on.

And indeed, one day he succeeded. He was as excited as ever in life. He does not mind that there is nobody to share this with. Now only moments were shared to meet again with the man who was the meaning of his life.  
Several short trips have already been done, now only had to hit the right time ...

Jack and Ann come next morning and look for him everywhere, and although they do not really know what happened, somehow they know that Jude has gone. He went to his friend and they knew no need to worry, because he was finally happy again ...


End file.
